objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf-I-Fied Inanimate Insanity
Description Marshmallow and Apple went to a party at Hotel OJ. The two hear a howl and suspect there's a werewolf in the hotel. Now they see their friends and foes as hungry werewolves out for their flesh. Song MePhone4: Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! Howls Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Howls Ow! Ow! Ow-ow! Howls All of the other objects heard the howls and retreated to their hiding places. Marshmallow and Apple were hugging each other in fear. As they did, they all entered a fantasy. Song Fantasy The hotel was changed to the beginning of Inanimate Insanity 2 Episode 1. Narrator The night is getting darker And the full moon is in the sky In the distance you hear a howl And a blood-curdling cry *Wilhelm Scream* While the Narrator was talking, Marshmallow and Apple were walking down the path to Hotel OJ. Apple jumps in terror from the scream. Apple: Marshmallow, what was that? Marshmallow: Apple, calm down. It was probably nothing. Apple: Well then, who's talking? Narrator You think it's probably just the wind But then something else happens Something that makes you think again Apple: Aah! Marshmallow: Apple, you're probably hearing things. So calm down and-- Marsh then screams in terror as she sees a werewolf shadow casted on the trees. The two hug in fear as another one runs past. Marshmallow: Okay, um, what do we do? Apple: How about we...I don't know what to do. Marsh then notices something. Marshmallow: The hotel's this way. Come on! Marsh grabs Apple's hand and runs with her until the hotel as Apple barricades the door. Apple: Phew! That was close. The two back up. Marshmallow: At least we're safe here. Then the two back into something as the two freeze in terror. Marshmallow: Oh no. The monster grabs ahold of them as the two desperately struggle to get free, but to no avail. Then the monster opens its eyes. Apple: Let us go, please! Apple then notices the monster's sharp claws before noticing the sharp teeth. Marshmallow: Who are you? ???: ........ Apple: Hold on, is that OJ? A few seconds later, the monster reveals itself to be Werewolf OJ. Then he proceeds to throw them to the floor. Marshmallow: RUN! The two run in multiple different directions, but every hiding spot had OJ in them. After a few seconds of running around, the two crash into each other. Then their attacker slowly approaches. The two look at each other and then run past him and through the back door. Marshmallow: Wow, that was close! Apple: Good thing we got out of there. Let's hope OJ can't get out. Then OJ rushes in front of them and blocks the path. The two scream as he tries to grab them, but they run the opposite way. Then they run into a rock and stop. Marshmallow: Okay, we can rest now. Apple: Wait, if there's him, then what about the others too? Then there was growling and they look upwards to notice the rest of the contestants on top. Marshmallow: Oh no. Now what? Then the others start to crawl down after them. They try to run the other way, but OJ jumps in front of them and knocks them onto the ground as they now have the two surrounded. Apple: Oh no, we're surrounded! Wait, what does that mean? Marshmallow: No time! Apple: *Walks up to OJ* Hey, OJ! Look, you don't have to eat us. Marshmallow: Apple! Apple: What? Then the other werewolves kick Marsh next to Apple. The two brace themselves as the werewolves prepare to devour them alive. *Reality* Then it cuts back to real life where it shows MePhone. MePhone4: Ow. Stupid hammer! MePhone puts his hammer back into his toolbox and walks back into the hotel and finds Marsh and Apple cowering in fear with the others about to munch on them. MePhone: Hey! What's going on? *To be continued*Category:Inanimate Insanity